Digimon Frontier
, known as "''Digimon 4" in South America, is the 4th Digimon TV series, first broadcast in 2002. After prompted to do so by unusual phone messages, five children go to a subway station and take a train to the . There, they meet and , who act as their guides and tell the children that the Digital World is being destroyed, and the children must fight the evil and his Legendary Warrior servants in order to save the world. Plot summary The biggest feature introduced in the season is "Spirit Evolution", where the DigiDestined themselves evolve into Digimon to become Legendary Warriors, rather than having partners. For this special kind of evolution, they use Spirits, artifacts created by the that were hidden in certain areas of the Digital World. When the characters first arrive in the their cell phones turn into digivices called D-Tectors. Each character actually acquires two spirits each, the "human spirits" and the stronger "beast spirits," and some transform into even stronger forms by being able to use their two spirits at once and ultimately by combining all the team's spirits together. Another detail different from the previous seasons lies in the way the characters travel within the regions of the Digital World: most areas are connected by railroads, where train Digimon called "Trailmon" act as a means of transport. When the five DigiDestined arrive in the Digital World, they find themselves hunted by five other Legendary Warriors who serve the evil . After they defeat four of the enemy, discovers that , the fifth evil Legendary Warrior, is really his estranged brother . With Takuya's help, Koji is able to free his brother, and Koichi restores the Spirits of Darkness to their true forms and joins the team as the true Warrior of Darkness, Löwemon. After they defeat Cherubimon, the DigiDestined learn that the true mastermind is , an ancient, corrupted, angel Digimon whom the Ten Legendary Warriors sealed away. So now the six DigiDestined must defeat his two before they scan away all of the Digital World, which would allow Lucemon to be free. Despite their efforts, Lucemon is freed and after absorbing the knights, digivolves into a stronger, more powerful form. The DigiDestined combine their power into a new ultimate warrior called and after a tough fight they finally defeat Lucemon and save both the Digital World and the Real World. Episodes The season aired 50 episodes on in from April 7, 2002 to March 30, 2003, then later on and in the and on in from September 9, 2002 to July 14, 2003. Characters Protagonists Primary Antagonists Digital World The Digital World of Digimon Frontier is a in which roam. The Digital World is divided into ten regions, each one representative of one of the world's ten elements—Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness. A massive network of train tracks crisscross the planet, with a terminal in each region, allowing the train-like Digimon, the Trailmon, to ferry passengers from one region to the next. The most distinguishing feature of the Digital World is that everything exists in the form of fractal code—the "command code" for any data. Fractal code is usually hidden, but once it is either uncovered or has its key taken, it can be "digitized," which in turn "unlocks" the data of the item or individual in question, allowing it to be manipulated. In most cases, this leads to the data being absorbed—an action frequently perpetrated by the villains of the series. Conversely, if the Fractal Code is "rendered," it restores the data to its intended shape and form and "locks" it back into place. If a Digimon has their fractal code scanned but their data is not completely absorbed, then it will reconfigure itself into a , which then transports itself to the Village of Beginnings, where, after being tended by , it will hatch out into a new baby Digimon and start its life over again. In ancient times, the Digital World was wracked by a massive war between the human-type and beast-type Digimon. It was then that the angel Digimon, , appeared and brought the war to an end, leading to a period of peace. Lucemon, however, eventually grew corrupted, becoming a tyrannical ruler, prompting the emergence of ten great who embodied the ten elements. After a mighty battle, the Ten Legendary Warriors were able to defeat Lucemon and imprisoned him in the "Dark Area" deep within the center of the Digital World. Passing on into the realm of legend themselves and leaving powerful Spirits embodying their elements behind, the ten warriors were succeeded by a trinity of angelic Digimon known as the — , and . The group was not a harmonious one, unfortunately—the beast-type Cherubimon disagreed with many of the human-type Seraphimon and Ophanimon's policies, and made the argument one of the beast versus human. Mistakenly believing that the two human-types planned to betray him, the despairing Cherubimon found himself overtaken by the dark aura of Lucemon, and was transformed into a virus form. The evil Cherubimon then led the beast-type Digimon in a campaign against the human types, ultimately capturing Ophanimon and forcing Seraphimon into a regenerative coma. To save the Digital World, Ophanimon calls upon children from Earth to merge with the spirits of the Legendary Warriors and become Digimon themselves to help free Cherubimon from Lucemon's influence. The new Legendary Warriors are eventually successful in freeing Cherubimon, but Lucemon, undeterred, soon gains enough power to consume the fractal code of the entire Digital World and destroy its moons. He then begins his conquest of Earth as well. In the last battle to save what remained of both worlds, the Legendary Warriors defeat Lucemon and the Digital World, and the Digimon on it, are restored. This particular Digital World are also orbited by three Digital Moons: the Red Moon, the Yellow Moon, and the Blue Moon. At least two of the Digital Moons are inhabited: the Blue Moon has the Moon Base and the Yellow Moon contains the remnants of the Village of Beginnings. Related media Movies Video Games CD Dramas Manhua Songs Japanese Opening Theme: FIRE!! Artist: Kōji Wada Songwriter: Hiroshi Yamada Composer/Arranger: Michihiko Ohta Ending Theme #1: Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~ (Ep. 1-26) Artist: Kōji Wada Songwriter: Chiwata Hidenori Composer/Arranger: Watanabe Cheru Ending Theme #2: an Endless tale (Ep. 27-50) Artist: Kōji Wada and Ai Maeda (as AiM) Songwriter: Hiroshi Yamada Composer/Arranger: Michihiko Ohta Insert Song: With The Will (Spirit Evolution Theme) Artist: Kōji Wada Songwriter: Omori Sachiko Composer/Arranger: Watanabe Cheru Insert Song: The last element (Hyper Spirit Evolution Theme) Artist: AYUMI Songwriter: Hiroshi Yamada Composer/Arranger: Watanabe Cheru Insert Song: Salamander (Takuya's Theme) Artist: Junko Takeuchi Songwriter: Hiroshi Yamada Composer/Arranger: Michihiko Ohta Insert Song: in the blue (Kōji's Theme) Artist: Hiroshi Kamiya Songwriter: halta Composer/Arranger: Makoto Takou Insert Song: Spark!! (Junpei's Theme) Artist: Mahito Amada Songwriter: Matsui Kyouko Composer: Egawa Hiroshi Arranger: Michihiko Ohta Insert Song: Kaze no Shizuku (Izumi's Theme) Artist: Sawa Ishige Songwriter/Composer: Izumikawa Sora Arranger: Watanabe Cheru Insert Song: Say, yes! (Tomoki's Theme) Artist: Kumiko Watanabe Songwriter: Omori Shouko Composer/Arranger: Hiro Takahashi Insert Song: Oreta Tsubasa de -With Broken Wings- (Kōichi's Theme) Artist: Kenichi Suzumura Songwriter/Composer: halta Arranger: Takoto Takou Insert Song: Blader (Duskmon's Theme) Artist: Kenichi Suzumura Songwriter: Hiroshi Yamada Composer/Arranger: Michihiko Ohta English Opening Theme: A World For Us All Artist: Chris Horvath Insert Song: Darkness In My Heart (Ep. 30) Credits Cast (Japanese) Cast (English) *All Characters listed here are referred to by their English Names. *Brian Beacock—Bokomon (and Second Narrator) *Beau Billingslea—Parrotmon, Saggitarimon, Shamanmon *Steven Blum—J. P. Shibayama *Richard Cansino—Arbormon, Honeybeemon *Tifanie Christun—Chiaki, Biyomon, Minomon *Joey D'Auria—Burgermon Male *Brian Donovan—Tetsuo, Mushroomon *Richard Epcar—Chameleonmon, Snimon, SuperStarmon *Dorothy Elias-Fahn—Floramon, Poyomon, TorikaraBallmon *Melissa Fahn—Rika Nonaka (as First Narrator) *Tom Fahn—Airdramon, Candlemon, Centarumon, Datamon, Pteramon *Crispin Freeman—Kouichi Kimura, Bakumon, Pipismon *Jerry Gelb—Toucanmon *Barbara Goodson—Mama Burgermon, TorikaraBallmon *Dave Guerrie—SkullSatamon *Bridget Hoffman—Patamon, Nefertimon *Neil Kaplan—Baromon, Kokuwamon Leader, Mushroomon, Woodmon *R. Martin Klein—Candlemon, Gazimon, Gotsumon, Honeybeemon, Meteormon, Nohemon, Pagumon, Toucanmon *Steve Kramer—Cerberumon, Meteormon, Starmon *Wendee Lee—Swanmon *Dan Lorge—Airdramon, Gryphonmon, KaratsukiNumemon *Brad MacDonald—Katsuharu, Pagumon, Toucanmon *Dave Mallow—Angemon, Centarumon, Gekomon, Goblimon, Piddomon, SkullSatamon, ToyAgumon *Mona Marshall—Lucemon, EbiBurgermon, Toucanmon *Michael McConnohie—Candlemon Leader, Golemon, Sepikmon (second one), Vademon *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn—Ophanimon, Burgermon, Otamamon, Palmon, Pipismon, Salamon *Daran Norris—Mercurymon *Joe Ochman—Deramon, Gomamon, Meteormon, Starmon *Peggy O'Neal—Ranamon, Burgermon, Kokuwamon, Poyomon *Bob Papenbrook—Asuramon, Kongoumon, Mamemon Elder, ShadowToyAgumon, ShadowWereGarurumon, Zanbamon *Paul St. Peter—Cherubimon, IceLeomon, Monzaemon/WaruMonzaemon, Mushroomon *Jamieson Price—Seraphimon, SkullSatamon *Derek Stephen Prince—Dynasmon, Grumblemon, Honeybeemon, Oryxmon, ShadowToyAgumon *Michael Reisz—Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon/BurningGreymon (TV)/Aldamon Flamemon *Michelle Ruff—Zoe Orimoto, Lopmon *Philece Sampler—Floramon, Burgermon *Joshua Seth—Wizardmon, Candlemon, Teppei, Yutaka Himi (Tommy's brother) *Dina Sherman—TorikaraBallmon *Brianne Siddall—Tommy Himi, Kapurimon *Michael Sorich—Neemon, Centarumon, Dogmon, Elecmon, GranKuwagamon, Pandamon, Phantomon *Peter Spellos—Whamon *Melodee Spevack—Crusadermon, Togemon *Kirk Thornton—Tsunomon/Gabumon, Karatenmon *Dave Wittenberg—The Trailmon family, Cherrymon, IceDevimon, Kokuwamon, Meteormon, Phantomon, Pipismon, Raremon, Sorcermon, Starmon *Tom Wyner—Sepikmon (first one), Volcamon *Steve Staley—Koji Minamoto See also *List of Digimon Frontier episodes *Digimon External links *Toei's Digimon Frontier website (Japanese) Category:Digimon Frontier Category:Weekly Featured Articles